


Mr. Brightside

by plummuffins, Xailey



Series: Beta [1]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has left the Young Avengers for a while to sort out his feelings for Billy.  In the mean time Billy finds comfort in Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in many RPs Plum and I have been doing for the pairing of Billy and Loki. This was originally just supposed to be a crack smut RP but quickly developed into an alternate universe and a series of RPs. Billy was played by Xailey and Loki by plummuffins.

The room was empty. Well, not empty, but ever since Teddy left it felt that way. Billy could still feel the presence of what used to be when everything had been happy and the room didn’t just belong to him. Occasionally he would still find things of Teddy’s that he had forgotten to take with him, like the too large shirt he was wearing at the moment only because it still smelled like the hybrid. Sitting on the bed, Billy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"You miss him.."

Loki slipped from the shadows into Billy’s line of sight. He knew he shouldn’t be spying on the future Demiurge, but he was concerned. He’d never admit how much he cares for the children he was manipulating, as was his nature. He was always watching, in one way or another.

"Of course I do." Billy had spent enough time on the ship around the Asgardian that it no longer bothered him when he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, invading his privacy. Turning towards Loki, he continued, "I feel like we were together forever. I don’t even know if I can remember what it was like without him."

Loki shuffled his feet, frowning. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Sometimes, in order to do what is best for the one you love you must hurt yourself.." He knew he was responsible for their split. But he couldn’t help it. His concerns weren’t exactly unfounded—there was a huge possibility that Teddy was only in love with Billy due to his magic. Such power..made anything possible.

He took a step closer.

Billy shifted a little on the bed. ”Sometimes I think we have sacrificed too much already for each other. I just wish things could be like before when things were much simpler.” He paused for a moment, “But then I realize if I wish too hard, I might get just that, but not the way I want it.”

Loki moved closer to the bed, hovering slightly. He frowned, “Were you anyone else, I would tell you there’s no harm in wishing..” Loki hesitated before sitting next to him on the bed. He took a deep breath, trying to comfort the boy. “I do know what I’m talking about, Billy. I have done many things for love.. If he truly has unbidden feelings for you then he will definitely realize them.” He placed a hand on his shoulder. “The two of you just need to learn who you are without the other in order to become stronger _together_.”

"And how am I supposed to learn this?" Billy turned towards Loki, his eyes filling with tears, "Why do I have to have this power? Why does it have to be me? I never asked for this."

Loki moved his hand to Billy’s hair, brushing a few loose strands from his face gently. “I know,” he breathed, now cupping the future Demiurge’s cheek, wiping away an escaped tear with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Billy,” he swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. “So sorry,” Loki leaned forward and kissed Billy’s jaw, and then the corner of his mouth, before he kissed his lips.

He pulled back and looked Billy in the eyes. “Let me help you…tell me what you need.”

At first Billy was shocked and appalled by the kiss, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. ”I want to forget.” he said before pulling Loki forward and kissing him.

Loki gasped, taken off-guard as he was half expecting his friend to push him away, and eagerly returned the kiss. No longer hesitating, he climbed onto Billy’s lap, straddling him. Breaking off the kiss, he trailed his way along the (technically) younger magician’s neck with nips and kisses, slipping a hand under Billy’s shirt to run it along his chest.

"Then forget." 

Billy leaned into the touch, craving the feel of skin on his of which he had grown unaccustomed, trailing his hands down Loki’s sides and reaching down to cup his ass. He brought his nose to rub against the god’s neck before kissing the spot where his shoulder and neck met.

Loki whined softly at the magician’s actions and rocked, grinding his hips down against Billy’s. He recaptured the other’s lips, running his tongue along them before tugging at the bottom gently lip with his teeth. 

Billy pulled Loki in closer, thrusting up against him and hooking his fingers on the waist of his pants, giving a slight tug downward. He flipped them both onto the bed so that he was on top of him and captured the Asgardian’s mouth again. His tongue slipped past his lips and forced its way past Loki’s.

Loki gasped when Billy flipped them, surprised at the action as well as the sharp arousal which swept through him in response. He ran his own tongue along the intruding one, moaning into the mutant’s mouth. The trickster writhed his body up against Wiccan’s; one hand dug its fingers into Billy’s back while he slid the other between them to tug at the magician’s pants in an attempt to undo them.

"Need help?" Billy smirked as he pulled away slightly. For a moment he concentrated and grinned when his pants disappeared. He wasn’t sure where they had gone, but that didn’t matter right now. It was good to see his practice was coming in handy. The mutant’s hands settled above Loki’s hips and slowly began moving upward, taking the tunic he was wearing with them.

Loki shuddered at the feel of the younger magician’s hands running along his body. He helped Billy get the shirt off easily, grateful that he was not in his usual clothes. Loki leaned up and kissed along Billy’s jaw, his hands pushing up under the other’s shirt, now trying to get the rest of the mutant’s clothes off.

Billy ground down against Loki, grasping his hips and pulling them up as the other man pulled his shirt over his head. He supposed he could have made the rest of his clothes disappear, but he wanted to be able to find them when this was over and he liked making Loki undress him. His erection was straining against his boxers making him glad he had rid himself of his pants when he did and he hoped the boxers would be the next to go.

Loki’s head dropped back against the bed and he moaned, digging his nails into the mutant’s back. He ran his hands along the bare skin to the magician’s boxers, hooking his fingers on the waist band. “Off,” he hissed, inadvertently magic-ing the rest of their clothes off them, barely noticing as they fell to the floor across the room. He moaned again when their now-exposed erections touched, digging his fingers into Billy’s hips and rocking up against them.

Trailing a line of kisses down Loki’s neck and chest Billy pressed their cocks together and wrapped a hand around them both. He moaned into the god’s skin as he began to ran his hand up and down their shafts.

"Billy," Loki gasped breathily, impulsively bucking into the mutant’s moving hand. He whimpered, scratching his nails down Billy’s back, bringing a hand to fist in the other’s hair as he felt the tension building.

The sound of his name spilling from Loki’s lips was like electricity running through Billy’s body causing his already hard dick to become even harder. If he waited any longer he was going to come before they really got anywhere. He reached out his other hand, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, and rifled around inside until he found a bottle of lube.

Loki writhed impatiently as Billy’s attention shifted to the drawer. He leaned up to kiss along the mutant’s shoulder and collar bone, sucking and nipping the skin.

"Hurry up," he groaned.

"Impatient aren’t we?" Billy uncapped the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. "Spread your legs" he demanded and watched a Loki obeyed. He pushed one finger in, followed by a second and then a third, moving and stretching.

Loki arched his back as Billy’s fingers slipped inside of him, unable to hold back a whimper as he felt himself being stretched. Laying shamelessly spread on the bed, he curled his hands into fists in the covers of the bed, panting, and looked at the mutant with heavy-lidded eyes. “I need you inside of me,” he begged, desperately, the fingers a teasing promise of what was to follow. It had been so long since he had even been touched and he missed it. He hadn’t realized how much.

Taking his fingers out, Billy put his hands on Loki’s thighs and pulled him up to him. He positioned himself at the god’s entrance and pushed inside. With a moan, he pulled out and thrust back in.

Loki moaned, his head falling back on the bed and his eyes rolling closed, as Billy filled him, feeling himself instinctively constrict around the mutant’s cock. He gasped at the loss when Billy pulled out, only to be filled once more with the next thrust. Wrapping a hand around his own erection, Loki began to stroke himself in time with the magician’s movements, moaning with each thrust. He forced himself to look at Billy, memorizing every expression on the mutant’s face.

Billy’s hands rested on the hips beneath him, pulling the other man to him as he thrust. Leaning down he kissed Loki as he thrust in deeper this time.

Loki gasped, kissing Billy back hungrily. He stroked himself faster, bringing himself to the edge. “Billy,” he whimpered against the mutant’s lips as he came, feeling the warmth of his sperm as it spilled between their bodies.

As he heard the sound of his name, Billy thrust in one last time before releasing, his cum filling Loki. He pulled out and rolled off Loki to lay beside him, not looking at the god, his eyes trained to the ceiling.

Loki didn’t move an inch, panting for a moment until he caught his breath. Letting out a short giggle laugh, he stretched, snapping his fingers to clean the cum off of them. He rolled onto his side towards the other, watching Billy stare at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

Billy turned to look at Loki where he had moved closer, his gaze lingering for a moment. He did say a word; he didn’t know what to say. It was just starting to truly dawn on him what had just happen, but he could barely think about it through the haze of his own tiredness and he began nodding off.

Loki opened his eyes when Billy rolled to face him and he watched the mutant fall asleep. He reached out and brushed some stray hairs away from Billy’s forehead, trailing his fingers along the other’s cheek absently.

"He’ll never love you."

Loki closed his eyes, trying to ignore the ghost of his kid self.

"Especially when he finds out."

He pulled his hand away from Billy’s face, and slowly sat up, letting his feet rest on the ground. Loki looked up at his haunt. “I know,” he whispered.

"He’s too good for you anyway."

The ghost flickered away and Loki looked back at Billy again. Then he stood up, gathering his things. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and transported himself away to his own chambers. He dropped his things in a heap on the floor before crawling into his own, cold bed.

The God of Mischief would not cry over something as fleeting and childish as love.


	2. Morning After

Loki rolled over in his bed away from the light from the ship’s window, blinking blearily awake. He squinted, yawning as he wiped a hand over his face. He stared at his lamp for a moment before he noticed the lampshade seemed darker than he previously remembered. Focusing more on it, Loki realized that the lampshade was in face a pair of pants. He sat up, suddenly wide awake as he remembered what happened last night, and whose pants those were on the lamp.

"Great." He groaned. Of course the Odin-damned pants had to have ended up here. The trickster briefly debated keeping them, but, with a sigh, he acknowledged that it would hurt more to have them around. Best get this over with.

Jumping from his bed, he snatched up his own pants from the day before, slipping them on, and grabbed the ones off his lamp before magicking himself outside of Wiccan’s door. He knew he had to return these to Billy, but he felt awkward. Hesitating slightly, Loki knocked.

Billy woke to the sound of knocking. Rolling over onto his side he groaned and wondered who it was. He supposed he should get up and find out. There were clothes scattered across the floor so he grabbed a discarded shirt and a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Hesitating for a moment he opened the door to find Loki, shirtless, standing outside it. As the memories of the night before flooded back to him he was struck silent not knowing what to say.

"Um." Loki certainly noticed that all Billy was wearing were boxers and a shirt, forcing himself to keep his eyes focused on the young magician’s sleepy face rather than where he’d rather be looking. 

"Here." He held out the pants after a moment of staring, looking away. "Sorry to wake you."

"It’s uh, no problem." Billy slowly grabbed the pants, unable to look away from Loki, and figured he should say something else when the pregnant pause became an awkward silence, "I probably should have been getting up anyway, so…"

"So," Loki looked back at him when Billy took the pants, not missing that the other was staring. He took a deep breath, clasping his hands together nervously before letting them drop to his sides. "So… I should probably leave. Now. Since you have your pants back. And that’s all I came for. Not that there could be another reason." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, smiling fakely. 

"Yeah, so thanks for my pants back and uh, you know, for last night." Billy said bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck while he looked down, "It was„,"

Loki felt his breath catch in his throat when Billy brought up _exactly_ what he’d been hoping he wouldn’t. “Oh, yeah,” he cleared his throat when his voice came out a bit rough, his eyes dropping to Billy’s boxers and back to his face involuntarily. “It was, um, great.”

The trickster swallowed nervously. “Look, uh, about last night.. We need to talk.” He gestured past Billy. “Can I come in?” _By Odin’s beard what am I saying?_

Billy wasn’t sure why he had mentioned the night previous. He could tell it made the trickster uncomfortable and quite frankly the words coming out of his mouth were making him uncomfortable. He had just panicked he supposed but why couldn’t he leave well enough alone?

"Yeah, sure" Billy said motioning Loki in and shutting the door behind him as he entered. He stood with his arms at his sides, one hand messing with the hem of his shirt while trying to look anywhere but at Loki.

Loki took a deep breath, not looking at Billy either. Instead, he stared at Billy’s hand as it played with the hem of his shirt. He remembered what that hand felt like. Looking up and away, blushing, he cleared his throat again. “Uh,” _Crap. Why did I want to talk about this._ "I want you to know that I-I get that it won’t be happening…again. So you don’t have to feel _awkward._ ” He swallowed, trying in vain not to let his voice shake. He was far too old to be feeling this young. “It meant nothing. To us both. Not that it wasn’t..amazing.” He looked around, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Oh, no, no, of course not, I don’t feel awkward." Billy lied, trying not to stammer and knowing he probably wasn’t being the most believable. As awkward as this was he had found the events of the other night to be well, he never thought he’d feel that way with anyone else, but he supposed he had never really given it much thought before now. Of course he would never admit it except his tongue betrayed him, "And I really enjoyed last night."

Loki actually cracked a smile, though he feared he would turn hysterically if he laughed. Lying didn’t suit the hero. Though the mutant’s last statement caused Loki to finally look at him, studying Billy’s face while he wasn’t looking back. His heart was doing silly things inside his chest, and the trickster took a couple steps towards his friend until he was only giving them about a foot of personal space. 

"Could I..try something?" If he weren’t blushing already he’d be doing so now. Without letting Billy respond, or thinking things through at all, he reached out a shaky hand and touched the magician’s face, running his hand along Wiccan’s neck before letting it rest on his shoulder. He leaned closer and chastely kissed the corner of Billy’s mouth, "May I kiss you?" _Again. Properly. Forever. What is wrong with me?_

"Yes" he breathed, leaning in and shivering at Loki’s touch. He enjoyed the trickster’s hands on his body far too much and he quelled the thoughts inside him babbling on about what was proper and right.

Loki closed the small distance between their lips and kissed Billy, cupping his face with both hands. He was trying to be gentle, to hold back, but as soon as he tasted Billy’s lips he moaned against them, backing the magician up against the door. He pressed his body up against Billy’s, feeling them both grow hard as he rolled his hips against the mutant’s. Loki pulled away from his mouth to suck and nip at the other’s neck, running his hand down to Billy’s hips, and tugging on the waistband of his boxers.

"May I?" He asked, breathily, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

"Please" Billy moaned wanting nothing more than for the other to touch him. He brought his hands up Loki’s chest leaving one to rest there and the other to tangle in his hair.

Loki closed his eyes, momentarily, as a wave of lust ran through him. He dropped down to his knees, slow enough for Billy not to lose his grip on his hair. He pulled down the mutant’s boxers, cupping the erection he freed with gentle hands. He massaged the mutant’s balls, while sliding his other hand along the shaft, running his thumb along the tip. The god looked up at Billy while he slid his tongue in the same path the thumb had taken.

Billy hadn’t been expecting Loki to kneel before him, but moved his hand in Loki’s hair as the god lowered himself, cool air caressing his skin as clothing was stripped away. The hands on him felt amazing and he gasped as the god’s tongue traced a path along him, his fingers gripping tighter in the black locks.

Loki smirked at the gasp, focusing on the member before him. He slid the penis into his mouth, adjusting so that he could take it all, with an ease of someone experienced. Closing his eyes, he moaned around the shaft, not caring about the ache in his jaw as he reveled in the fullness in his mouth. He felt himself becoming addicted to Billy—his his taste, his touch. Everything about the mutant seemed to fill a hole in his life he hadn’t noticed for many years.

Billy couldn’t help but pull at Loki’s hair and roll his hips forward a little. The trickster’s mouth was wet and hot around him and the things he was doing with his tongue were wrenching moans and small cries from the mage as his other hand pressed against the door.

Loki hummed around the shaft, moving his hand up and down the base and he rubbed gently at Billy’s balls. His own erection twitched, pressing painfully against his jeans. He didn’t pause, though, drunk on the sounds the mutant was making as he worked him closer to the edge.

Billy couldn’t hold back any longer. Feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen he came, pouring down Loki’s throat and moaning his name.

Loki sucked on him, milking him through his orgasm. He couldn’t help the moan he himself elicited at the sound of his name on Billy’s lips. He pulled the mutant’s member from his mouth, licking the tip once more before finally standing up. He didn’t say anything, just stared at Billy’s face, entranced by the flush on the mutant’s cheeks.

Billy could feel the heat radiating from his face as Loki looked at him. Breaking his stare he looked down and noticed the Asgardian was straining against his pants. The sight and thought of it caused his cock to twitch, already ready for another go. “Here” he said motioning and moving closer, “Let me help you with that.”

Loki had almost forgotten about his own painful erection, but the instant Billy mentioned it he let out a whimper. He closed the distance between them, kissing the magician with a kind of desperation before leaning his head on Billy’s shoulder. “Yes. Please.”

Billy ran his hand through Loki’s hair as his head rested on his should and with the other he unzipped his pants, pulling the god out and stroking him in lazy motion motions.

Loki gasped, “B-Billy.” He clung to the magician, curling his fingers into the fabric of the t-shirt he still wore. 

Billy stopped stroking Loki to hook his hands underneath his thighs, pulling him up and turning them to press him against the door while leaning forward to capture the trickster’s lips.

Loki moaned, wrapping his legs around the mutant and kissing him back eagerly while tangling a hand in Billy’s hair. “Please,” he begged, pulling away from the kiss, his thoughts mush as he kissed the corner of Billy’s mouth, “I need you.”

Another word needn’t be said for Billy to carry Loki over to the bed, using a bit of magic to momentarily enhance his strength so he didn’t drop him. He placed the Asgardian on the bed and pulled off his pants.

Loki helped Billy get his pants off the rest of the way before he grabbed the magician by his shirt, pulling him closer before pulled the shirt off him and recapturing his lips hungrily. 

Billy kissed Loki back, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and running it along the roof of his mouth. He ran his hands down Loki’s sides, grinding down against him.

Loki fell back on the bed, dragging Billy with him, and promptly rolled the over so that he was on top, grinding down on the mutant while moaning into their kiss.

There was something pressing into Billy’s back as he was pushed back and it was not very comfortable. He broke the kiss to reach underneath him and grab the object that was causing his discomfort. When he saw what it was he began to laugh uncontrollably as he held it up. “I think we’ll be needing this.” he said, handing the lube to Loki.

"Oh, yes." Loki chuckled, kissing Billy’s hand as he took the lube from him. He leaned down and kissed the mutant’s cheek, still smiling. The trickster sat back, scooting down slightly so he could wrap his hands around Billy’s hardening cock. He rubbed lube on it slowly, looking up at the magician as he did so, his smile widening. Loki leaned down to kiss Billy again before he guided the penis to his ass, not bothering to loosen himself and hissing as a result when he slowly seated himself on it. He closed his eyes, head lulled back and his throat constricting in a mixture of pain and pleasure as involuntary tears leaked out his eyes.

A moan escaped Billy’s lips as he felt Loki sink down around him. He reached up to stroke the trickster’s cheek, running his thumb through the wet streams. “You feel amazing” he breathed.

Loki looked down at Billy with an unreadable expression tilting his head into the touch before he rocked his hips, moaning at the movement. He grabbed both of the magician’s hands, linking their fingers together while he moved.

Billy let the sorcerer tangle their hands together, but pulled one away to wrap around Loki’s cock. Thrusting upward into the other, he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Loki moved with the thrusts, panting and moaning as Billy stroked him. The combination of sensations sent him over the edge and he threw his head back as he came, then he fell forward against Billy, moaning his name breathily as his orgasm blurred his vision.

The feeling of Loki constricting around him as he came along with the sound of his name went through him like an electric shock. He thrust up a few more times before coming inside him.

Loki rolled off Billy after they both steadied their breathing, sighing at the loss of the magician inside of him. He stretched out, his back to Billy, and closed his eyes.

Too blissed out to do much of anything for a while, Billy just lay there until he noticed Loki was just laying there as well. He turned on his side and peered over at him. “Are you, are we, is this” he paused and started again, “Was this ok?”

Loki doesn’t roll over or look at him. In any other situation, Billy’s fumbling would have made him laugh. But right now he was trying to keep from crying, especially in front of Billy. “Was it okay..?” he mumbled softly. “No,” the god sat up, slowly, keeping his back to the mutant. “I shouldn’t have come here again.”

"Maybe" He didn’t know what he was supposed to say, what he was supposed to do, "Maybe you should go back to your room. We can get dressed and start the day—" Billy tried to choose his words wisely and found he wasn’t sure he could do that "—and pretend this never happened."

"Ah, yes." That was what Loki was waiting to hear. He needed Billy to say it—to tell him he wasn’t wanted, that it was all just a dirty secret.

It hurt more than he thought it would.

He should have known better.

Loki stood up, snatching up his pants from the floor and putting them back on. He looked at Billy then, his eyes cold and his face utterly blank. He mockingly half bowed, a humorless smirk twisting his lips. “Your wish is my command.”

Billy found he didn’t know how to respond to Loki’s little show of, well he wasn’t sure he could properly read the god’s emotions, but it couldn’t be good. Instead he looked away, down at the covers of his bed which he began nervously twisting in his hands.

"Just as I thought," Loki snapped, calmly walking over to Billy’s door and opening it. "I won’t come to you again." He walked out and shut the door behind him. With quick steps he walked down to his room, slipping into the darken space, falling back against the door. He slid slowly to the floor, hugging his knees to his bare chest.

"I did warn you." His ghost appeared beside him with a laugh. "You never do listen."

Loki tucked his chin, resting his face wearily against his knees. “Go away,” he tried to growl, but it came out a whisper. He closed his eyes because he knew his ghost was right. _I am a fool._


End file.
